


please don’t take my sunshine away

by no_mourners_no_funerals



Series: they’ll tell the story of tonight [1]
Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A bit of swearing, Alex has ptsd, Angst, M/M, Oops, Soft John Laurens, Song - Freeform, Trauma, Valley Forge, You Are My Sunshine, also not explicit, and death, but - Freeform, historical!lams - Freeform, i guess, its brief and not very explicit, just got a little inspired, not historically accurate, prompt, trigger warning for panic attack, tw for corpses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_mourners_no_funerals/pseuds/no_mourners_no_funerals
Summary: Hamilton and Laurens are aides-de-camp to George Washington.Georgia.Valley Forge.Battle of Monmouth.They were for each other through it all...You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...I love you.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: they’ll tell the story of tonight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542505
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	please don’t take my sunshine away

**Author's Note:**

> Just got inspired by a random post on tumblr

  
Hamilton couldn’t take it anymore. 

His throat felt like he puked his entire stomach through it. Though that wasn’t that far from the truth, he mused foggily as spasms rocked his body. 

He had to get away from the rain-

He couldn’t-

His breathing was spiralling out of control, his sight blurred, he couldn’t  _ think _ -

Seconds or minutes or hours passed, when he felt strong arms lifting him up and a soft hum of a familiar song as he was taken out of the rain.

_ You are my sunshine _

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” yelled Alexander, punching his sleeping mat repeatedly but weakly, as tears poured down his face.

Twenty men died in the past three days.

Starvation, diseases, infected wounds, you name it, they had it.

Bloody fucking Valley Forge.

How much longer?

He heard a soft voice from the entrance to the tent.

_ My only sunshine _

The field below them was littered with corpses.

The morning sun touched them all, setting the trees on fire.

The crows started to gather.

Was it really worth it?

_ “Attack!” _

_ “Retreat!” _

He felt an arm around his shoulders.

_ You make me happy _

He was still asleep when the post came.

That he managed to shut his eyes for an hour was a miracle in itself.

He avoided looking at the other side of the tent as he teared the envelope open.

_ I’m free, _

_ J.L. _

Nobody saw the tear sliding down from a violet eye.

_ PS _

_ When skies are grey _

“I am not his son. My father is dead.”

“I know.”

“He can’t- he can’t keep calling me that.”

“Give him time.”

Alexander curled around John, putting his head in the his lap.

“It will be okay,” said the blond and started humming.

  
  


_ You’ll never know Dear _

  
  


It was not okay.

It was never meant to be that way.

These soldiers shouldn’t have been there.

  
  


_ How much I love you _

  
  


Laurens-

Laurens wasn’t supposed to get  _ shot _ .

He hasn’t even formed his regiment yet.

  
  


_ Please don’t take _

  
  


And Alex…

Alex wasn’t supposed to cradle his dying body.

Alex wasn’t supposed to sing this song. Not like that.

  
  


_ My sunshine _

  
  


The blood started to slow down, the dark stain on the redhead’s coat not growing anymore.

No. Please, please Lord, let him live.

I love him.

  
  


_ Away _

  
  


The body stilled in his arms. 

“Take him to the camp.” “Sir-“ “Just take him.”

Alex turned to the battlefield, cold rage in his eyes.

  
  


_ I love you. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ And they are going to pay. _

**Author's Note:**

> Feelings?


End file.
